Guddo Rakku
'Guddo Rakku' Usually called by his 1st name, Rakku. Appearance Blue short sorta spikey hair, white skin, skinny, brown eyes, a dark blue robe with a red shirt, even more dark blue pants, Wooden clogs Personality Funny, creative, nice, crazy, unpredictable, smart but really stupid, caring, worrywart, likes to fight but doesn't like to kill, a little temper, keeps things to himself, careless. Get bored easily so Iwill do something even if it's bizarre. Abilities and powers *'Master Swordsman:' Expert in Ryu-Iaido, Ittoryuu, Nitoryuu, and rendering enemy's weapons unusable by breaking them. Able to make air slashes. *'Weapon Expert: '''Very skilled in other weapons involving blades and poles but not much as with a katana. *'Psychological Warfare:' Annoy and confuse anyone when he talks if has the intention to do so. Very useful to distract opponents during battle and cause them to make mistakes and small openings which he can take advantage of. *'Super Speed on Ground and Air:' Can Perform Soru. Along with DF ability, can perform a faster version of Kamisori (combination of Geppou and Soru). *'Martial Artist:' Aikido, Savate *'Other: Parkour '''Weapons *'Dragamence' Black katana that ate the Ryu Ryu no Mi: Model (some dragon that resembles a Euporean Dragon that can breath fire). Legends have said that this blade is forged from a tooth of a slayed dragon. Ironically, this sword ate a mythical Zoan devil fruit that transform it to a dragon. Dragamence can lit itself on fire and turn itself into a flaming sword, dragon, or dragon sword. Sword is incredibly durable and sharp and designed to break and cut through any weapon. Sword can behave as a whip when Sword-dragon mode due its tail whip. *'A white wakizashi' 'Devil Fruits' Fuku Fuku no Mi Paramecia type User can generate wind by body motions. Can also apply this ability to movement of weapons. User can also walk on air and surf in the air if riding on a object. If the generated winds are used against any living being (including himself), the wind will literally blow away the affected being's good luck. Afterwards, the user can blow the good luck into himself or herself or to others to receive good luck. User can not turn off the wind's ability to blow away good luck. 'Haki' Kenbunshoku Haki: Master Level ''Busōshoku Haki: Apprentice level '''Haōshoku Haki': None Relationships History Quotes *My, My! Today is your unlucky day! *This is not my lucky day! *You ran out of luck the moment you met me! *Whoa, Haven't seen a person with such good luck for a long time! *Wealth? Fame? Power? Those things don't matter if you don't have luck in this unfair world! *WAHAHAHA!!! You say you can't do anything right because you have bad luck? Then create your own good luck! By believing in yourself! Now get your ass up and do something about it! If you don't, then I'll kick your ass along with theirs! *I may have talk about luck a lot but I actually don't believe in it! People blame their misfortune on this so called mystic force but they are just making excuses! However, because of my devil fruit, now people can use me as an excuse! Even me! *I don't have to do anything else to you now. Your lack of luck should lead to your demise....right about now. *You're lucky to be with me. *Most people don't realize that they are already lucky. *If you think you're lucky and I hate you, then expect some accidents Trivia *Fuku is a verb for wind blowing and also for a pun, it also means good fortune. Running gags *He eats too much even though he was full already and suffers. Especially at a buffet table. *He always get picked for bad luck happening to friends even though some of the events were actually his fault, accidently or on purpose. *He runs incredibly fast for food when hungry. Somehow leave flames on running path. *He gets excited when he see a cat. Laugh: WAHAHAHAHAHA For some reason, he like to do evil laughs for any occasion. Related Articles External Links Read more Category:Human Category:Pirate